Destiny
by littlesexywitch
Summary: This is if Harry Potter had a sister and if they were the desendants of the Founders. it is au
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer, I don't own anything in this story except for any name you don't recognize, everything else belongs to the genius, Mrs. J.K.Rowling.

Prologue

A hidden secret, one that was kept for thousands of years, one that the Wizarding world flip out, never as there been such a unique family, one that carries the fate of the Wizarding world.

Over one thousand years ago, the founders of Hogworts, Godric Griffendor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin founded Hogworts and its houses, but something else happened, the four of them created two people, and in them they put their intelligence, cunning, bravery, quietness.

Those two people became the Heads of two different families, the Potters and the Evans. The Potter line went all the way to James Potter each one being a Pureblood. The Evans went all the way down to Lily Evans in which almost the entire line was squibs, except for her. Now no one new how these two families came into the wizard world, but they did know of the deal that was made, they would together have to marry at some point in which making their family the most powerful. Now of course as we all know Slytherin had a child and down went the Gaunt family which produced Lord Voldemort, but he was nowhere near powerful as the newly joined potters when they fought together, you see for however strong the Potters were separated they were only more powerful the Voldemort when they were together. The Potters gave birth to two children, the famous Harry Potter, and Tara Lynn Potter. Tara Lynn was the eldest by three years and was a metamorphous. At the time of her parents deaths she was staying with Malfoys at the time, because Narcissa Malfoy, and Lily Potter were very good friends at the time, the Malfoys were Tara Lynn's Godparents.

Now after all these years the Potters and the Evans were finally joined together, with two offspring that would be destined to save the world. Woth the help of course from,their friends.

More in Chapter one, actual dialogue, criticism is approved of. If you're wondering what happened to the other story, I just had no new and different ideas that would make my story stand out. This one I have been working on for awhile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: Life in the Malfoy Manor

"Tara Wake Up. We have to be at Diagon Alley in 20 minutes," Yelled Narcissa Malfoy at her beloved Goddaughter. Tara had come to live at the Malfoy Manor eleven years ago, around the same time her parents died at the hands of Lord Voldemort, or at his wand. Tara's younger brother went to go live with the muggles, and Tara got to live with wizards. It was her 11th birthday and they were going to Diagon Alley to get her things for school, and a new owl. "Okay Auntie Cissy, I'm up," Tara said through the door.

Tara looked in the mirror and thought; I do not feel like blonde hair today. Since she was a metamorphous, she could change her appearance at will. She turned her hair long blonde hair, jaw length front bangs on the side and the back was short and spiked, the color, hot pink. She looked in her dresser and found a pair of paint splattered blue jeans and a pink shirt that said "Are you talking to me?" She found a long black robe with the Malfoy family crest on it and walked out the door.

"You are not going out of the house with hot pink hair change it immediately to blonde. And it better be at least shoulder length," Narcissa told Tara. "But Auntie Cissy, can I least make it strawberry blonde and keep the hair length how it is?" Tara asked. "You may make it Strawberry Blonde, but I want at least shoulder length hair and change your clothes, you are not wearing those jeans or that shirt." Narcissa said and then she pushed Tara back into her room and shut the door.

Tara changed her to strawberry blonde with beautiful spiral curls. She put on a pair of dark blue jeans, a black baby doll tee with lace on the top of the shirt and on the sleeves, a black robe that had the Malfoy family crest, and a pair of DC sneakers. She changed her hair again and made it waist length, and pulled it into a messy bun. All in all she would rate herself a ten. The hot pink hair would have to wait for Hogworts, she thought.

"That's better" Narcissa said. "Draco are you coming?" Oh I hope not, thought Tara. Draco was her little "cousin" was annoying. He had Bleach Blonde hair and was cute for an 8 year old, but other then that he was a brat. All he ever did was drive Tara in sane, and she hoped he wasn't coming. "No mum, I have to win this game against pansy, otherwise she'll never let me live it down." Draco told his mum. "Can we leave yet, I really want to go. The train leaves in two hours and I don't have anything yet." Tara said. "Yes we are leaving. I'll be back in about three hours be good you three, and listen to your father Draco." Narcissa said as she walked out the door.

In Flourish and Blotts Tara got all of her school books and a couple books for light reading, including "Hogworts, A History" and a book on curses and charms. She got an owl named Snowy, a Snowy Owl. She got all of her school supplies except her wand.

Narcissa and Tara went into Ollivanders and sat down to wait for Mr. Ollivanders to come out. "Miss. Potter, I thought I would be seeing you soon, and Mrs. Malfoy always a pleasure." Mr. Ollivanders said. "Hello, this his my goddaughter, she is her for her wand, and we are on a tight schedule we only have about an hour left to get her on the train." Narcissa told him. "I see, Step right here Miss. Potter, which one is your wand arm?" he asked. My right she said. "Here try this one, Oak with unicorn tail. Nope not that one." He said. It seemed to Tara this was taking forever, until he came out with a black wand. At the end of it there was the Hogworts crest on it. "Here we go, this was made with cherry wood and it was painted black, the core is most interesting however, phoenix feather and Basilisk venom." Ollivander said as he gave Tara the wand. There was a warm tingly feeling that from her fingertips that spread through her entire body. "This is it" Tara said. "This one." "I thought so, you see Miss Potter, only one other person in the world could this wand possibly belong to and that person is dead. It is clear that you are destined to do extraordinary things. Ten gallons Mrs. Malfoy" Ollivander said.

At the train station

"I'll see you at Christmas Tara!" Narcissa yelled at the moving train. As Tara sat down in the empty compartment, a girl looked in and asked, "Can I sit with you please, and everywhere else is full?" "Of course." Tara said her back to hot pink and the way it was earlier this morning. "I'm Tara, you?" "My name is Faye Lynn, but me family calls me Faye, you can too." The girl said. "Your name has Lynn at the end of too, so does mine." Tara said. The two girls had a lot in common; they lived with their godparents, had annoying younger "cousin" and could not wait to start school and their lessons. Then Tara told her she was metamorphous and Faye thought it was really cool. When they reached the school they sat in the same boat and stood right next to each other. They stood there talking while the hat sang its song then, "Tompkins, Faye Lynn." Announced a woman standing in the front of the hall. "Ravenclaw" said the hat. Finally after what seemed to take forever, "Potter, Tara Lynn" was called and every looked. Tara knew who her parents were and who her brother was and what had happened to him. She knew that in three years he would come to Hogworts to get his training and it would be the first time she saw him in twelve years, but still having all eyes on her was scary. She sat down and the hat went on her head and it started talking to her. "You're a descendant of the founders, you have so much potential, but where to put you?" the hat asked. And then the hat announced……..

A cliffhanger you will have to wait till next chapter. Criticism is approved.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Life at Hogworts

"Ravenclaw!" The hat boomed. Tara got off the stool and walked over to the Ravenclaw House table and sat down next to Faye Lynn. Since she was the last to be sorted a man with a long snow white beard and hair stood up from where he was sitting at the center of the table. "Welcome to new Hogworts students, and to old ones, welcome back, there are some new reminders to first year and to our older students it should be known that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden. This rule applies to everyone." He said as he looked directly at two identical twins with flaming red hair who were trying to stifle their laughter. Tara figured the man who was talking must be Albus Dumbledore, the man who her Uncle Lucius called an old fool. Dumbledore looked like he was the kind of man that had seen to much in his lifetime, to much that he wished he could just forget most of it, but being the type of man he is he couldn't.

The food came appeared and she took a leg and a wing from the pile of chicken and started to talk to Faye. "So are you so totally psyched about being in the same house?" Faye asked, "Um, duh. She said. "We will so rule the school by the end of the year." Faye nodded her head with agreement. Faye was really pretty in a disgustingly obvious way. Her long midnight bluish blackish hair was waist length and was in two frenches braids. She had blue eyes that made you never want to stop looking into them. It was annoying, but Faye had become her best friend, they were like sisters and together they would rule the school.

"Now it's time for you to go off to bed because tomorrow the lessons will start." Dumbledore said. A tall Ravenclaw yelled "First years this way please!" The kid took them up the stairs and to the left. They came across a portrait of a beautiful woman and she said, "Password, please." "Intelligence is the password first years so remember that, it changes from time to time but she'll tell you when." the Ravenclaw said.

Then Tara went to bed thinking of today's events, then thinking about her brother. She had thought about him often this time however was different. She always knew she would see him again, she always thought that was far in the future though, now that she thought about it, three years and she would see him again. Three years wasn't that long compared to eleven years. She fell asleep as she thought about her brother.

In her classes that day she met a bunch or different teachers, including the woman who had been calling the names during the sorting. Her name was Professor McGonagall. She was a stern looking woman who was not to be crossed. Professor Flitwick was a jolly little man. Professor Snape she had met thousands of time before and was on good terms with him, it was during his class that she was called to Professor Dumbledore's office. She was walked by the 5th year that gave her the message he said the password and left her there. Tara was walking up the staircase think why was she being called down. She was nervous, was the man exactly how her godfather described him? She had only met the man once when he had come over to visit the Potters for her third Christmas, and Harry's first.

"Hello, Tara. It has been a long time; I think its time for me and you to talk." Dumbledore said

Another cliffhanger. More next chapter, the in the 4th we will finally get to Harry Potter. Criticism is still approved.


	4. Chapter 4

Firstly before I start this chapter, Happy Holidays to all, and now to the story.

Chapter 4: Lessons to be learned.

"It's time we talk Miss. Potter" Dumbledore said. Tara looked at him wide eyed and asked "About what, sir?" he looked at her and took off his glasses wiped them off, and put them back on. "We need to talk about your position. You live with a former Death Eater and his family." He finally said. "You mean I live with my godparents and their son, right?" she asked. She looked at him with big blue eyes that she had changed to on her way down, the hair however was still the same hot pink it was yesterday. "Of course I meant that, but you're not in a very good situation for when young Harry comes to Hogworts in three years. What will he think? In my opinion I think we need to transfer you to the Dursleys. There you can teach Harry but his parents and let him know he does have family." Dumbledore said. Tara looked at him, slowly she changed her big blue eyes grey, which meant she wasn't planning on showing any emotion and asked, "Are you saying that you want me to leave the home I have had since I was 3?" He looked at her and replied, "Well yes."

Tara stormed out of his office without any warning. How dare he suggest that she leave her home? She would see Harry when she saw him, three years. That's when, not a moment sooner. She knew in her heart that Dumbledore would have his way and she would go to the muggles. She would have to, and it would be at the end of this year. It was apparent that her feet were taking her up to the owlery, how she knew where that was, she had no idea, but she did. When she got there Snowy swooped down with a letter from her aunt. She would reply later right now she was too steamed.

On her way to the Great Hall she ran into the twins with the flaming red hair. "Hello luv, my name is Fred Weasly and this wonderful fellow is George. We are the top pranksters of this school; the teachers however call us troublemakers. And you are?" The boy had said this all very fast. Tara looked at him and answered, "Tara Lynn Potter, your new rival in top prankster, unless, you let me join you two." The two boys looked at each other and seemed somehow to be talking some weird twin language, then the boy called Fred said, "We will let you join, on one condition, you play a prank on Snape, take the detention, and your in with us. We will teach you everything we know. Deal?" "Deal" Tara answered. Fred took her one arm and George the other arm. "Well then my dear off we go to the wonders of dinner." George said. They went off to the great hall and Tara told them that she was a metamorphous. They talked about the weirdest things.

That night Tara stayed up late working on the prank that would go down in the morning. Finally it was perfect. She went to bed and could not wait to see everyone's face when she pulled it.

The next morning she changed her hot pink hair to flaming red hair, her eyes dark green. Her usual Hogworts robes were perfect for the day's event. She looked exactly like her mother Lily Evans, the woman Snape hated the most for her living in the muggle world and being raised muggle. She walked down the stairs thinking how interesting this would be. The Weasly twins were coming to walk with her. There they were exactly on time. Everything was going according to plan. "Hello my dear, how are you on this lovely morning?" Fred asked her smiling. Tara noticed his adorable little dimples on is cheeks when he smiled. "Oh just lovely and you two, how are you?" she asked. In unison they said "Brilliant just brilliant." They walked the rest of the way in silence. The same thing was on all or their minds. Will the prank work? The twins knew whether it worked or not another player in the game of pranks was good only if that player was on their team. If they didn't put her on their team they could lose their status of top pranksters.

They entered the Great Hall and they took their places at their tables and Tara sat especially close to the grand table with all the teachers around. She had set everything up last night when she sneaked out of the Ravenclaw common room. Now all she had to do was trigger the bucket full of toad spawn, honey, melted chocolate, and her personal favorite, flower perfume. She was nervous, the things running through her head was how much trouble will I get in?

She was holing the bucket with "Wingardium Leviosa" and then she released the spell and the bucket started to fall. As it was going down to make contact with its target it started to turnover, the goo started to drip, and finally it made contact with Snape's head. His expression was hilarious, he sniffed the goo and then his face erupted into embarrassment then he yelled "Who did this?" Tara smiled then waved. He walked down from the high table, and grabbed her arm, dragged her out to the Entrance Hall and……

Okay another cliffhanger. I will get to Harry don't worry. Soon at the end of Tara's first year. Criticism is approved.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Detention and pranks

"Miss. Potter, what is this awful smelling concoction?" Snape asked. Tara thought his eyes seemed to be looking right through her. "Well Potter, out with it." Tara thought carefully how she would put this. "Well you see sir; I have no idea what you are talking about. I was just enjoying my marvelous breakfast. Well I was until you dragged me out of the great hall." Tara said. She tried to look as innocent has she could, the way she looked was not helping matters at all, if anything it made it worse, which was exactly what she wanted. Snape's face started turning red. "What do you mean what do I mean? You insolent little brat. Two weeks detention." With that Snape stormed out of the entrance hall and down into the dungeons. All of a sudden Tara burst out laughing. She never saw anything funnier then a whole bunch of goo and slime all over Snape's head. "Well Miss. Potter you have got some guts. Pulling a prank in front of the entire school on Professor Snape, well that must make you a big shot." A voice said behind her. Tara turned around and looked behind her dreading what she would see. It was professor Dumbledore. "Well Professor you see, um." Tara did not have an excuse that would help her now. "Follow me." Was all he said. He took her down a long corridor that she had never been down before. Down the stairs and around a corner, finally he stopped walking and then muttered something under his breath. The door that had been opened and he walked in and beckoned her to come in, "Well Miss. Potter, What do you think?" the room was amazing, it had the colors of all four houses, the room was large, and had everything a girl could dream of. "Where are we?" she asked he chuckled and replied. "Miss. Potter we are in the room of the founders, this room has been here since the founders time. It was created for the sole purpose for when the heir of all four founders to room here. Only when the heir returned could the current headmaster open the door, and I am happy to say that I am the current headmaster of Hogworts, and now I can give the heir its proper room. Read the wall by the bed." She looked at the wall by the bed and it read "This room belongs to the heir of us four founders, the heir of the ancient families of Potter and Evans. The families that were created by the founders will have had to join has one, their son or daughter, will use this room and have access to every room and every secret in the castle." She read and reread. "What does it mean Professor?" she asked. He looked at her and replied, "It means that you and your brother are the heir to the Founders, it means that everything that you both do here will be noted and that the two of you will get your own proper bedrooms that allows you access to everything in the castle. Which is why at the end of the school year you must, MUST go live with your brother where the muggles are. Good day Miss. Potter." Wow she thought a whole room to myself. And then some one opened the door that Dumbledore had shut and….

Sorry it took long to update, enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The door opened and in came a girl Tara had never seen before. She was tall and had long black hair, with dark blue eyes. "So you're the heir of the founders, I have heard stories about you from my parents." She said. Tara had no clue what to say. She just stared at her until she remembered how to use her mouth. "Um, yeah I am. Who are you?" she said rather fast. "I am Vanessa Monroe, Protector of the Heir, my family has been waiting for four thousands years, I think. I'm not quite sure, I never really payed attention to that part of my training." The girl said. Tara just looked at her. She really had no clue what to say. She had no clue, she had found out everything so fast that she was overwhelmed. "Okay" was the only thing Tara could say.

Over the next few days Vanessa and Tara talked constantly about boys, hair, makeup and finally on the following Tuesday Tara introduced her to Fred, George, and Faye Lynn. Faye Lynn, Vanessa, and Tara realized that they had so much in common that whenever Tara and Faye Lynn weren't in classes they were hanging out in Tara's Room.

The rest of the year was really rather dull for them. Nothing interesting happened until the day before the end of term. "Miss. Potter, your aunt Petunia will; be at the train station tomorrow in order to pick you up and bring you home. The Malfoy's are aware of this and have sent all of your things to them. You will see them again when your godmother comes to pick you up to go school shopping and you will spend the rest of your holidays with them. Alright?" Prof. Dumbledore said. Tara then replied, "I suppose I don't have a choice then, do I?" he pointed the door to her and she figured that meant no so she left.

On the train Faye and Fred and George were talking about something and the only thing that was on her mind was that she was going to see her baby brother. She was nervous. What he doesn't like me? She thought. The train slowed to a stop and she got off. Went through the gateway and there she saw in front of her was a boy who looked no older then 8 with messy black hair and almond shaped green eyes. Lily's eyes, her mother's eyes. He was standing next to a woman with a boney horse looking face. The man that was next to the woman was rather large, and a boy next to him was also large. This had to be her family. Tara ran up to the little boy and scooped him into her arms. "Harry, it's me, your sister." Tara said with tears in her eyes.

Sorry there wasn't much dialogue or action. Just wanted to get to this and there wasn't much planned for Tara in her first year anyways.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tara stood there holding her little brother for what seemed liked forever. I can't believe I missed him so much she thought. Harry had no idea what to do he never had been hugged before. She is my sister, I have a family, he thought. "Well, Tara is it?" asked the horse faced looking woman. "My name is Aunt Petunia, your uncle here is Veron, and this is your cousin Dudley." Tara finally put Harry down and looked at her family. "Yes, it's Tara, and it's very nice to meet u all. Um where do we live?" Tara asked as politely as she could. All the Dursleys did was walk towards the exit. She figured her and Harry should follow them so she did. "So, um what's your favorite color Tara? Mine is green." Harry asked. "Well kid, my favorite color is blue, black, green, red, gold, and silver." Tara answered. They walked out of the train station in silence. I have a million questions to ask her but I don't know where to begin, Harry thought. The ride to Number 4 Privet Drive was a quiet one. "Up the Stairs to the right is your bedroom. Your godparents brought the things that you don't need at school in you room. Here are the House rules, you may have one slumber party over here a month, we may not like magic but you're a growing girl and need to have friends. And funny business that disrupts this household and you lose any privileges given to you. Besides the slumber party one, you may visit one friend's house a month, you are allowed to stay home by your self, and finally you will be allowed to watch TV. Petunia will take you shopping to decorate your new bedroom the way you want to. You are expected to set and clear the tables, keep your room clean, and make your bed. Understand?" Uncle Veron asked her? "Perfectly Uncle. I was expected to do the same at my godparents." Tara replied. Wow, these guys are strict, thought Tara. "So Harry where do u sleep?" Harry looked at her and said, "I sleep in the cupboard under the stairs." She is so lucky, she actually has friends, I wish I did, Harry thought to himself. "Well then Harry you can sleep in my room okay?" Tara said "alright." Harry replied. "Well Tara in the car now, we have shopping to do." Aunt Petunia said and she pushed back into the car. "BOY GETS THE BAGS IN YOUR SISTER"S ROOM NOW!" Yelled uncle Veron.

"Okay, Tara listens up and listens well. You are my only chance at having a daughter. You will live like a princess. You may be magical, and I HATE magic, but you're a girl no the less and I want one" Aunt Petunia said as they pulled out of the drive way. "I need you to do something to look like you belong has my daughter because that us what, your uncle and I told everyone, in public or when we have company, its mom and dad." Tara blinked then changed herself to look like her aunt, a younger prettier version of her aunt. The short spiked black hair turned long and was a chestnut brown, her eyes became large Dow eyes, and she grew slightly taller. "Okay aunt, I mean mom. Wow, I barely remember my mom, it will be nice to say those words, mom and dad." Tara said. "Well you like me when I was a girl. Here is the store. Out we go." Aunt petunia said.

In the stores they picked at blacks, pinks, and so many other colors, they went clothes shopping and did mother daughter stuff for the rest of the day.

Back at the house, Harry was sitting on his bed thinking about the day's events. I have a family, well a sister at least. One who loves me, and hugs. I never thought I would ever have a family. Harry felt so alone in the house, but now he had a direct family member, and magic is real. And in three years he would get his letter and go to Hogworts, he couldn't wait to ask Tara to tell her everything she knew but for now he would rest it was a long day.

More with Harry next chapter. I just wasn't sure how I would put the important conversation between petunia and Tara and write a lot bout Harry, so next chapter more.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It had been two weeks into the summer holidays. Two weeks since Harry James potter had met is older sister. Some say you were lucky to have a sister, others just thought more trouble. Harry wasn't liked by the other kids in his neighborhood. They didn't like him because Dudley's gang did not like him, and everyone did exactly what Dudley's gang did. However now Harry had at least one friend, Tara, who had quickly made friends with the neighborhood girls, and was out every day.

Tara was well liked, but the truth was everyone but the Dursleys liked her. The Dursleys hated her and were only being nice because this very blonde, very pretty, slender woman had told his aunt and uncle when she supervised Tara's stuff being dropped off that she would be treated like a beloved daughter, a princess, like she was treated at the Malfoy manor.

"Hello all, do you guys know Taylor? She lives down the street." Tara said as she walked in the door. Taylor was the new girl that had moved to privet drive. Harry noticed that she had dark black hair and green eyes. "Hello Taylor, how are you sweetie?" Aunt Petunia asked. She is so fake, thought Harry. "Hi my name is Harry." Harry said. "Hi" Taylor said rather meekly. "Mom can she stay for lunch?" Tara asked "Of course not, you room isn't clean and you have chores, goodbye Taylor." And with that Petunia pushed the girl out the door. "Well then fine I'm going to my room and I won't do my chores." And Tara ran upstairs. "Well that does it she is out." And Petunia went upstairs. "You open this door this instant young lady!" The door opened and Tara looked out. "What do you want?" she asked. "GET YOUR THINGS TOGETHER AND GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE!" Petunia yelled. "Fine, I'm leaving. But I'm taking Harry." And with that Tara packed her bags, and packed Harry's too for that matter and she took Harry to the fireplace that had been set up to floo here immediately to the Malfoy manor if anything were to happen and she and Harry left.

"Tara what are you doing back here so soon, and I'm sorry, who is this?" Lucias asked. Wow that man's hair is really blonde Harry thought. The room they were in now was also rather large. As Harry looked around the room, which just so happened to be the library Tara quickly explained the situation. "Well then my dear children, you will just have to live her, hold on, DOBBY, where are you?" Lucias said. "A strange elf like creature appeared, Harry had no clue what it was, said, "Yes master?" "Dobby I need you to give Young Master Potter here a room, tomorrow we will be going shopping at Diagon Ally for clothes for him, and to make him an official Malfoy, however he does not have the proper clothes, so you need to give him some of Draco's. I need you to tell Narcissa at once, and to tell the cook we will need to extra place settings from now until Hogworts starts up again, then we will need only one." Lucias said. "Now I think it is time you brought your stuff to you room, yes?" "Yes uncle." Tara replied.

Tara walked the halls until she found her room, she went to open the door but all of a sudden she heard laughter, she slowly opened the door and saw….

Cliffhanger. Um criticism is appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Tara opened the door to see her beloved godmother in her room, crying. It was the first time in her entire life that she had ever seen Narcissa un poised. It was a terrible shocker for her, Narcissa's long blonde hair that was usually held back, was all over the place, her robes were all bungled, and she was a mess. "Aunt, what is wrong?" Tara asked. Narcissa looked up with a startled look, and was quite embarrassed to be seen like this.

The truth was that every thing in her life was ruined, nothing had gone right this evening, and unfortunately she would have to live with this nightmare for the rest of her life. She had thought she was in love, she made him the picture perfect man because he told her he never wanted to spend his life with anyone but her, he told her lies that only her friends saw. He made it seem like they had their own little world, when all this time he had been after her for her body, her looks. After years of marriage she found out he was cheating on her with the maid. A maid! How could he! "Nothing sweetie, now why don't you tell me why you are here?" She asked as she regained her composure. On the inside she was crying. She had caught him with her, that little she demon, the maid was immediately dismissed, and her husband, that cheating bastard, was in his study.

"Well Aunt, those horrible, vile muggles, were just awful, so Harry and I left. Uncle said we could stay here, and then I would go back to Hogworts until holiday ended, and then Harry could stay here. He said he was going to make Harry a legal Malfoy." Tara answered. Something was wrong and she was just going to have to ask Draco to tell her what was wrong. "Okay, well you know the rules; I'll go tell Lela to start dinner." Narcissa said as she left.

Lela was their chef, and loved Tara like a second daughter, because she had one, her husband had died defending Lucias, so the least the Malfoys could do was give Lela and her daughter a home. She was tall with a slender figure, and had long red hair with blue eyes, Narcissa knew she was attractive, but she never had to worry about that, Lucias only liked blondes, and that horrible maid was one.

Somewhere else in the Malfoy Manor.

"Master Potter, this is young Master Malfoy, young Master Malfoy, this is Master Potter." A house elf introduced Draco and Harry. Draco looked the boy up and down. So this is the famous Potter that his beloved god sister was related to, Draco thought. Well he didn't look like much that was certain; it would be up to him to make him a true Malfoy. This would be fun.

Sorry not much will Harry, there will be I promise.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

"You are going to be instructed how to be a proper Malfoy, by me, Draconis Lucias Malfoy." The young Malfoy told Harry. He looks weak and pathetic; he commands absolutely no respect what's so ever, he probably doesn't even know how to use a sword, the young Malfoy thought. It was up to him to make him a proper Malfoy, soon they would get their Hogworts letters, and he would have to be able to command respect, it was their jobs as purebloods. "Yes Draco." Harry replied. He looks like a prat, no matter he is going to be my new brother, so I must listen to him, he is going to teach me to be like him, strong, and powerful. I will never go back to the Dursleys they were absolutely cruel thought young Harry. This was definitely going to be interesting.

"So we will start with something, acting like you own whatever room you walk into. Watch." and with that Draco walked right into the drawing room with an arrogance air about him. Draco was a Malfoy through and through, White blonde air, arrogant, cunning, and of course intelligent. He commanded the other little boys and girls who went to his preschool, yes before Hogworts there is a preschool; of course they never let any half bloods or mudblood lovers in, it was a dark school, for Deatheater's children.

However when Harry attempted, Draco laughed uncontrollably, it was hilarious, he looked like duck trying to be a swan. "Are you done yet Drake?" Harry asked. Quickly, Draco stood up fixed his robes, embarrassed to be seen like that, only his mother ever saw him like that. "Yes, yes, I will help you, by the way, I like the nickname." he said quickly.

Two years later.

Draco and Harry were eagerly awaiting the mail to come. It was their turn to go to Hogwarts, just like Tara, then they will make the eagerly awaited trip to Diagon Alley. "Mum, when will the letter come?" asked Draco. The two years with Harry in the manor did him well, he was still pompous and arrogant, yet, he had Harry to keep him in check. He was tall, and muscular, training with a master swordsman had done him good. With white blonde hair that was slicked back, he was the idol of all the girls in school, well most of them.

Harry however was polar opposite, he was arrogant, but it was not as bad as Draco's was, he was also muscular, having the same opportunity's has Draco, however he had black shoulder length hair, combined with his green eyes, he was also the idol of the girls that did not fawn over Draco. "When will it get here mum?" Harry asked as well.

"Can you too shut up for like five minutes; I'm trying to write a letter to Fred." Tara yelled. She was a girl of fourteen, and was currently dating the Weasly boy Fred. Her hair today was long and black as night, she was tall with a face of a angel, crystal blue eyes; she was a beauty, it was no surprise why Fred was in love with her. Yes Tara Malfoy was beautiful. They are so annoying, she thought.

"They should be here soon boys, now quietly eat you breakfast." Narcissa Malfoy told them. She had started out as a mother as one, then grew to two, when her goddaughter's parents were killed, then after Tara's first year of Hogworts she gained one other son. The two Potter siblings were adopted, and became official Malfoy's.

The years had done Narcissa good, she was very beautiful, with long blonde hair, and cold blue eyes, she had a lovely figure, yet she commanded respect for all, the only one she considered more important then herself was her husband, and above him was Lord Voldemort. And what her Lovely husband did not know was that before the downfall, she was commanded by the dark lord to offer up one of her sons at the age of 17, so Harry and Draco were given every single opportunity imaginable.

They were taught sword fighting, they were both the youngest master swordsman, hand to hand combat, and they were masters at dueling, and of course potions, thanks to Severus Snape. He knew the risk, yet helped them anyways. And after seven years of more training, when the dark lord was reborn, one of them will be his heir, the other with be the heir's most trusted advisor. They both knew this,, and were forbidden to tell their father. Tara knew of course, and was trained in the exact same way, she would be powerful as well and a powerful asset to the dark lord. Yes everything was going according to plan.

What do you think? I know I skipped two years, but I had to get to this crucial part. I know there as not been a lot of Tara in it, but its Harry potter, there should be a lot of him to. So yea, what do you think?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I own nothing in this story except for any characters that aren't in the real books, and the plot. The rest belongs to the brilliant mind of Mrs. Rowling.

"Harry, our letters, they are here!" said a very excited Draco Malfoy, Finally, they have come, now we will be able to go to school with Tara, and see what everyone talks about, he thought. "They are finally here, can we go to Diagon Alley mum, please, we have to go today, PLEEEAAASSSSEEEE?" asked young Harry.

It was Harry's dream to go to Hogworts, to learn more magic; however it was the library, the famed library that fascinated him. It had so many books and manuscripts in it; some of the books were dated back to the founder's time, and Harry was more then ready to start reading. "Harry all you want to do is go to the library." Said Draco.

After all their lessons during the day, Harry would always go to the Malfoy's library and spend hours in there reading. That's all he ever did, until dinner, then afterwards he would study. Study and read, that is all he ever did. It was no fun.

"Mum, I also need to get supplies, it looks like there is a new defense teacher, there always is." Said Tara, now she would be joined by her two brothers, hooray, she really hoped they would get into a different house then she would be fine. She was one of the most popular girls in school, the other being Faye, she couldn't let them damage her reputation, now could she? However, with Harry coming to Hogworts, which would mean he would find out he is a Founder's heir. Well Draco is going to be pissed, he absolutely hates it if anyone is more important then he is, thought Tara.

"I suppose we could go today, let me see you school lists, all right get your cloaks and shoes on. Dobby, tell Lucias we will be getting school supplies." Narcissa said. A trip to Diagon Alley, she needed to go as well so it was no problem, she needed a couple new dresses, and robes. She as well had a reputation to maintain. Soon it will be just me and Lucias in the house, and maybe we can find the passion that we once had for each other, she thought hopefully. Raising three kids was not and easy job.

Diagon Alley

"Tara, I have missed you so much." Said a boy with flaming red hair in the middle of Flourish and Blotts. He was about 5'2 and still growing, with green eyes that held so much love for the girl in front of him. He was currently dating Tara Malfoy, and his name was Fred Weasly. "I have missed you to Freddy, I mean it has definitely been too long." Tara replied.

How she had missed him, he always made her laugh, made her smile. He was just so darn sweet, and well, hot. She was the envy of all her friends, except Faye, considering the fact she was dating his twin brother, and they always went on double dates to Hogsmeade together.

"Well who are these children that hide behind you?" Fred asked. He was very curious to find out who they were, considering the fact that Tara never mentioned any siblings, actually she never spoke about her home life. All he knew was that they had to be rich because she always had enough money, and when she didn't come home for Christmas she got tons of expensive stuff, the kind that him George have always wanted.

"Oh them, they are my little brothers," Tara said. Turning to them she said, "Draco, Harry come out now, its time to say hello to Fred, besides you can't hide behind me forever." Two little boys came out from behind her; one had white blonde hair, the other black. They were as different as two people could possibly be,

The white blonde hair kid, in Fred's opinion, looked a little arrogant, with those grey blue eyes that seemed to look right through you, he really hoped he wouldn't be too much trouble.

The other boy, with the black hair, well he looked like the kid who was quiet and lived in a book. He could tell if people lived in books thanks to Percy, his older brother. Well you don't live with five brothers and a little sister and not learn how to deal with all sorts of people.

His oldest brother Bill, he was a curse breaker for Gringotts and lived in Egypt. Bill was how you say, well different. He was head boy, but yet he wasn't obsessed with rules, like Percy.

The second oldest was Charlie, and well thanks to him, Fred loved Quidditich. He was Quidditich Capitan when he was at Hogworts, and now he worked with dragons in Romania.

Then there was Percy, perfect Prefect Percy, he was in love with the rules. If someone broke a rule in front of him, well that just meant that person was going to be in big trouble.

Then his twin brother George, how to explain him? He loved breaking the rules with Fred as much as Percy loved them. They were constantly in detention together, and their record was almost has big has the infamous marauders.

Their younger brother was now starting school this year, Ron. Well he was in love in Quidditich, yet for some reason he had the worst luck in the world. Yeah its fun to have older siblings, but he had Five reputations to live up to. The Weasley name was famous in Hogworts, depending on which brother you were talking about.

Finally there was his little sister, Ginny she was the youngest, and the one that all of the brother would protect until their very last breath. She was fragile according to Fred, however she would make a perfect addition to the Weasley twin's prankster crew. She was always playing tricks on mum according to Ron during the school year. Well now the blame would lay entirely on her this year considering it would be just her and mum during the school year, until next year when it would be her turn to go to Hogworts.

"Hello, I am Draco Malfoy, and this is my brother, Harry Malfoy." The white blonde kid said. Well I think I might know who this is, thought Draco. Red hair, and a hand me down robe, this most be a Weasley.

"If you will please excuse my brother here, may I ask, do you have a sibling starting school? Considering you look like at least a third year." The boy called Harry asked politely.

"Well yes I do, he is around here somewhere. His name is Ron and he has red hair and freckles, like me I guess." Fred said.

"Oh that's right your brother is starting this year too. Are you excited?" Tara asked. She had momentarily forgotten, considering he mostly talked about Ginny, and how when she got here she was going to join their prankster troupe.

"Yes, I just hope he doesn't turn out like a git I know?" he replied.

"A git you know, does his name start with Perfect."

"Prefect."

"Percy."

The two boys said together, Fred's twin brother had just found him and overheard him say git, and assumed it was Percy, so he started their usual verse to annoy Percy.

"Why hello dear brother, Tara, it absolutely marvelous to see you, how was your summer." George asked.

Laughing at her brother's faces she replied "Mine was fine, except for these to bugging me for more stories, on our adventures together."

"So you two are the famous Weasley twins we hear so much about?" Harry asked, as much as it surprised him to see the boy come out of nowhere, the finishing each others sentences, well him and Draco did it all the time, they just weren't identical.

"Boys its time to get your wands" Narcissa Malfoy called. "Tara, you may walk around with your friends just meet me at the Leaky Cauldron in an hour"

"Good bye mother" Tara said then turning to the boys, with her hair turning a color of the darkest red she said, "Zonkos boys?"

At Ollivanders, Draco was the first to get his wand, and Harry preferred it that way, he could look at some books he picked up for some reading. The man looked very, well strange, he seemed to know Draco, well he spoke to mum for a bit then had Draco step up. But you would think that he would say hi to everyone in the shop first, and at least ask, Harry thought. What if Harry wanted to go first? He was as much as a Malfoy as he could be.

"Look Harry, it's my wand, my very own wand. I can't wait until we cam learn spells." Draco said happily.

"Mr. Malfoy, you are next I believe." Mr. Ollivander said. " I have been waiting for you, I remember when your parents came for their first wands, and now you, Mr. Potter."

Well that was strange Harry thought, my last name is Malfoy, it has been for three years. I'm no longer Harry potter, I am Harry Malfoy. Not Potter. "My wand arm is left, sir." Harry said. He had already known that it was going to be asked so he answered for him.

"You look so much like James, except for your eyes, you have Lily's eyes. Well let me go see what we have back here." Mr. Ollivander said.

The process of finding a wand was taking way to long in Harry's opinion. The wand stacks were getting higher and higher. "Well you are a tricky customer, how about this one a oak with a phoenix feather core." Mr. Ollivander said.

Something happened. Harry knew, he knew this was the one he was suppose to have, he had a warm tingling feeling go up his arm, all the way through his body, it spread like a wildfire. "This one sir, I think, no, I know it's this one." Harry said

"Curious, curious. Well yes I do believe you will do great things, because the man that gave you that mark on your head did great terrible things, and the world will expect great things from you as well. You hold the brother wand of another, and person gave you that scar on your head, that scar, is because of the wand I sold, the wand that is your wand's brother. Well Mrs. Malfoy that will be twenty two galleons. Have a good day." Mr. Ollivander said before disappearing back from where he came from.

"Well, now boys how about some ice cream?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes!" the two boys yelled.

The brother of my wand gave me my scar? Thought Harry, this was definitely something to ponder, and he would, he always did. He always wondered about the unknown, and tried to figure it out, well he would soon be going to one of the most famous libraries known to the wizarding world, and he will soon understand what Ollivander meant, but until then we would enjoy his last few weeks at home.

So what did you think? Please review, and I hope you all see the new movie, and are looking forward to the book as much as I am. And thanks for the reviews I get from all of you.


End file.
